Girl Fight Tonight
by The Moof
Summary: Riza has a bad day and only gets worse for her when she said something she shouldn't have.


Title: Girl Fight Tonight

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Characters: Riza Hawkeye and Cassandra Lichtenberg

Word Count: 776

Rating: T

Summary: Riza has a bad day and only gets worse for her when she said something she shouldn't have.

Notes: I wanted to write a cat fight between Riza and my OC Cassie for a while now. So I finally did.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, they are all owned by Hiromu Arakawa. I own Cassandra Lichtenberg.

* * *

Riza about had it with Archer, Kimblee and the Fuhrer Bradley and their arrogant attitudes for the rest of the day. One more quip or insult would of set her off to the point that she needed to go to the rifle range and start blasting caps in some target's head. She was calm the whole time that her superiors started barking orders and venting at her as if she was their personal verbal punching bag. One more thing could have set things off for her, and that came in the form of one redheaded alchemist named Cassandra Lichtenberg that was walking past her.

Riza never liked the Dark Nova alchemist for the simple fact that she believed that Cassandra was nothing more than the Fuhrer's pet project, Kimblee's version of her to his Roy Mustang and Archer's little angel that could do no wrong. Riza hated people who were arrogant and who acted superior to others. And for Riza, Cassie was the very embodiment of what she hated.

As Cassie passed her, Riza mumbled under her breath, "Fucking whore."

"Excuse me?" said Cassie as she stopped, turned and looked at Riza, "What did you call me Lt. Hawkeye?"

Riza stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't think that Cassie heard her, but apparently she did. 'Damn that bitch, she has good hearing too.' Turning towards Cassie, Riza just glared in disgust at the other woman. "Oh, just a fucking whore, because to be honest Major, to me, you are one."

"I see."

Cassie paused. She knew that the right thing to do was to tell Riza whatever and go on her merry way, but that wasn't her style. Not by a long shot. That and she always wanted to put Riza in her place, because to Cassie, Riza Hawkeye was nothing but a prim and proper stuck up bitch that did everything she was told; a damn pretty blonde who acted smart just by her sniper skills and her military connections, unlike Cassie, who studied and worked hard to get to where she was.

"Watch who you call a fucking whore Lt. Hawkeye, because the real slut I see here is a blonde bimbo."

'She just didn't call me a blonde bimbo.' thought Riza as she kept a cold glare at Cassie, "At least I don't sleep around with psychopaths and sociopaths like Kimblee and Archer and god knows who else to keep her job."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU CUNT!" shouted Cassie as she punched Riza hard on the left side of the face.

Riza stumbled backwards to keep her balance. "No." was all Riza said before she punched Cassie in the stomach.

"Low blow bitch!" snarled Cassie as she tackled Riza to the floor and started to choke her.

Riza kicked Cassie off of her and ripping some of Cassie's hair and part of Cassie's uniform. "Watch who you call a bitch you cow!"

"Did you just say I am FAT!"

"If the shoe fits!" snarled Riza as she clawed Cassie across the face.

Cassie grabbed Riza jacket and ripped the lapel off as she tried to block Riza from scratching her more.

"COLONEL MUSTANG SLUT!"

"LT. COLONEL KIMBLEE SKANK!"

The wrestling and scuffling between the two women escalated enough to where it was heard from Kimblee's, Archer's and Mustang's offices. The men in all three rooms heard the screaming and fighting that they came out into the hall to see what was going on. Soon a crowd of men encircled Riza and Cassie as they kept punching, scratching and such.

"YOU ONLY KNOW THAT FRANK AND SOLF ARE USING YOU!" snapped Riza as she ripped Cassie's undershirt enough to show all the men that she was black bra.

"WELL ROY IS ONLY GOING TO SLEEP AROUND BEHIND YOUR BACK IF YOU TWO GET MARRIED!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THREESOMES WITH ARCHER AND KIMBLEE!" shouted Riza as Cassie ripped her hair and broke her hairclip.

"AT LEAST I HAD SEX YOU VIRGIN NUN!" retorted Cassie as Riza bit her arm.

After a few minutes of watching Riza and Cassie fight each other, Roy and Falman grabbed Riza while Kimblee and Archer grabbed Cassie and separated the women.

"Cassie, stop it!" snapped Solf as he pulled her back.

Roy snarled coldly as she said, "Same goes for you to Lt. Hawkeye."

"THAT BITCH STARTED IT!" shouted Riza as Roy, Falman and Havoc pulled Riza away to Roy's office as Breda and Fuery grabbed Riza's things.

As Kimblee and Archer pulled Cassie back to Kimblee's office Cassie shouted back, "I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE A DAMN THING IF YOU DIDN'T CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE FIRST!"


End file.
